


Eat My Mop Bucket

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter just needs to hold off his kidnappers long enough for Mr. Stark to come find him.But with the amount of blood Peters losing, he’s not sure whether he’ll be able to wait long enough or hold off all the men until Mr. Stark gets here.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Eat My Mop Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 10  
> They look so pretty when they bleed | blood loss, trail of blood

Peter bites his lip to keep from crying out at the pain coursing through his body. He limps as fast as he can down the hallway to try and put as much distance between him and his kidnappers as possible.

Peter snorts, kidnappers is putting it nicely. It’s more like torturers. 

Peter had been patrolling when he’d been attacked, the men had been able to get him down and they’d had strong enough drugs and restraints to hold him. They had wanted information on Mr. Stark, but Peter refused to say anything.

Not that he knew much about what they were asking about anyway. He knows almost nothing about Tony’s relations with SHIELD or his past relations with the Avengers, Mr. Stark doesn’t like to talk about it and he doesn’t ask for the most part.

A shout echoes down the large hallway from behind him and his breath catches as he quickly glances behind him. Their catching up to him. 

Of course he knew they would, they would have to be blind to lose him what with the bloody trail he’s left behind. Blood still oozes out of his wounds and the more serious ones are like little rivers running down his body before joining the trail he’s left on the floor behind him.

The  _ interrogation,_ if you can even call it that, was intense. And very bloody, and involved lots of knives and brass knuckles to try and get him to give information. 

But Peter didn’t say anything, he couldn’tjust give away information that’s personal to Mr. Stark like that. Besides, who knows what they would’ve done if he had said something. They could’ve killed him and dumped him in a ditch or moved onto some other poor dude who had a slight connection to Mr. Stark for information.

Peter turns another corner, vision blurring while he tilts to the side and uses the wall to support himself. He can’t pass out now, though with the amount of blood he’s lost and is still losing he is impressed with himself that he hasn’t. 

When he hears them get closer and he curses, looking around for something,  _ anything_, he can use to defend himself. Then he sees it. It may not be much but, it’s something and he’ll figure something out to use it to defend himself.

A tray of cleaning supplies, complete with a belt that is fixed to put the supplies into.

Peter limps over to it as fast as he can and quickly puts it on, grabbing a mop bucket he had also found and hiding behind the corner. Looking down he can see a puddle of blood growing in size beneath where he stands and about falls over. If Mr. Stark doesn’t find him soon he’s done for, he doesn’t know how much longer he can try and hold on.

The only thing Peter can think of before the men come around is, _ ‘eat my mop bucket you assholes’. _

The men turn the corner and he swings the mop bucket out as hard as he can, hitting one of the men in the face. There’s a loud crack and a shout from the man before he falls backwards hitting the ground. After that they all come after him at once.

Peter whips one of the cans out and sprays it directly in the face of anyone whogets close enough, knocking some of the others out with the mop bucket.

He’s able to hold them off with the mop bucket and supplies for about ten minutes. He had been at a disadvantage, he was outnumbered one to who knows how many, and the blood loss and exhaustion got to him. Then his mop bucket breaking and the cleaning supplies running out didn’t help either. 

Peter sees a crowbar headed straight for his head and he can’t move fast enough. 

His head explodes in pain and he falls to the ground. The remaining men immediately move onto him, punching and kicking wherever they can reach. Peter curls up trying to protect his head and can hear two distinctive cracks when one of the men beings the bar down onto his stomach. 

  
Everything hurts even more than it did before.

Then Peter hears an explosion and the wall blows inward, he almost cries with relief. Mr. Stark flies in wearing the Iron Man suit and starts picking off all the men that had been attacking him.

One of the men runs back to Peter raising a baseball bat above his head. The last thing Peter sees is the bat coming down before his vision goes dark.

—-

Peter whimpers as he becomes more aware, and feels a hand running down his face. He slowly opens his eyes, his vision just a blur of shapes but slowly clearing a little. It clears enough for him to make out Mr. Starks face leaning down over him.

Tony smiles when he sees Peters eyes open and eventually focus onto him. “Hey kiddo, looks like you took a bit of a beating. Your going to be alright,” he smiles reassuringly down at Peter running his fingers gently through the teens hair. “Let’s get you home.”

Peter sighs with relief as his eyes close while Tony gently lifts Peter into his arms. “Your going to be alright.” Tony says under his breath as if to reassure himself of that statement. Tony looks away from Peter towards the sky and shoots off into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want, let me know what you thought of the story in the comments!


End file.
